Benutzer Diskussion:MarkEvans01
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Xavier Foster page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SweetHope (Diskussion) 12:57, 24. Nov. 2012 Schussgewalt Hi MarkEvans01, ich hab da mal ne Frage: Was ist Schussgewalt für eine Spezialtechnik oder von welchem (bitte nur einen nennen) Spieler wird diese Technik benutzt. Da du diese Seite ja erstellt hast...Und keiner weiß bis jetzt was damit gemeint ist, darum hoffe ich auf eine schnelle Antwort :D Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 23:13, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sorry, hat sich schon erledigt. Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 18:25, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Chat Ich habe nie gesagt das du nicht mehr in den Chat darfst, du sagtest vorhin du willst off deswegen sagte ich du sollst jetzt off gehen. Das hatte nichts mit Jordan zutun -.- LG Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 17:29, 21. Jan. 2013 (UTC). Re: Seiten Entschuldigung, aber ich selber spiele auf dem Nintendo und habe keine Bilder zur Verfügung. Leider finde ich im Internet auch keine! Gruß Tim2505 El Dorado Hör auf alle Spieler, die Mitglieder der Teams im Ragnarok Turnier sind zur Kategorie El Dorado hinzuzufügen. Zu El Dorado gehören NUR die originalen Mitglieder von El Dorado und nicht die kurzweiligen Mitglieder von El Dorado Team 1, Team 2 und Team 3. Du kannst gerne Seiten für El Dorado Team 1, 2 und 3 erstellen und dazu die jeweiligen Kategorien und diese dann auf den Seiten hinzufügen. In die Kategorie El Dorado gehören aber Dinge, die wirklich etwas mit der Organisation El Dorado zu tun haben, also die Protocol Omega Mitglieder sowie die Bosse von El Dorado. Meinetwegen könnte man auch die Team Seiten zu El Dorado 1, 2 und 3 in die Kategorie packen, da in den Teams ja auch echte El Dorado Mitglieder sind, aber lass die Raimon Mitglieder aus dieser Kategorie heraus, da es einfach nicht passt. Auch wenn sie kurzzeitig mit El Dorado verbündet waren, sind sie immer noch kein Teil von El Dorado. SweetHope (Diskussion) 22:41, 28. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hi Mark, es gibt ja bei Charakteren hinter den Techniken des Animes Klammern in denen steht mit wem sie diese im Anime ausgeführt haben. Ich möchte dich bitten diese nicht zu verlinken, da so viel blau (verlinkt) eventuell verwirrend wirken kann und wir uns mal darauf geeinigt haben sie nicht zu verlinken. 50px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 11:28, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) wollen wir mal zum spaß eine kombietechnik ausdenken Facebook Hallo Mark, hast du Deinen Facebook-Account gelöscht ? Wollte Dich was fragen hab aber eine Nachricht bekommen daß der Account gelöscht wurde... Kentasan (Diskussion) 10:22, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hi Mark ich Miguel Xavi Sanchez erstellt aber ich weiß nicht was ihre Spezianltechnicken sind in Englischen Wiki steht es ja aber es steht auf Englisch kannst du es bitte machen vom Cengiz-Cebeci Überschriften Vorlage Mark, du bist doch keine Bildergalerie~ Ich habe deshalb mal die Galerie Überschriften Vorlage entfernt, da diese automatisch die Kategorie "Bildergalerie" hinzufügt. Dafür gibt es nun die neue "Allgemeine Überschrift" (Siehe hier). Sie sieht genauso aus und funktioniert auch genauso, allerdings fügt sie nicht mehr die Kategorie "Bildergalerie" hinzu. Dafür musst du nun schreiben. TCG Galerie Nein, die Galerie soll nicht erwähnt und verlinkt werden. Diese bleibt einfach als einfacher Link wie bisher auf der Charakterseite stehen. 45px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 01:30, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) On Mark ich hab dich lang nicht mehr im Chat gesehen^^ Kannst du vielleicht mal wieder öfters on kommen ^^ Ich fand das Sprechen mit dir immer nett und würde es gerne mal wieder machen xD :D 50px[[User:AphroditeundAxelsindbrosfan|'Matatagi Robin']]50px[[User talk:AphroditeundAxelsindbrosfan|'""Dissi""']] 50px 15:18, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC)